Infinite Kisses
by owlswithbooties
Summary: Short stories about every day happenings in Wirt's and Beatrice's relationship.


It had been raining all week long. The grey, gloomy clouds made it impossible to see the sun that longed to warm up the earth once more.

Beatrice was left at home, snuggling under Wirt's blankets on the floor, watching TV. Wirt was at band practice and Greg was at a friend's sleepover birthday party. And both of their parents were at work. They at first were hesitant to allow her, a stranger, to stay at their house for the time being. But after promising to help out around the house and babysitting Greg whenever they needed her, they welcomed her in open arms. It wasn't long until she and Wirt became a couple. It had been three months since Wirt finally had the balls to ask her out. He's still rather anxious and nervous around her and every interaction leads to him stuttering like an idiot.

She found it cute whenever he did that and blushed a little at the thought of him. She checked the clock on the living room wall.

_6:30_, she read. _He should be home by now._ As if on cue, the doorbell rang and she rushed to the door. She revealed a soaking wet Wirt.

"Wirt, you're all wet!" she stated the obvious, allowing him to enter and closing the door behind him before rushing to get a dry towel. She came running back downstairs and handed him a towel. She took his bag to his room.

"How come you're all wet?" she called from his room.

"I- uh.. I lost my umbrella," he shouted back as he took off his boots and raincoat.

She came running downstairs and stopped in front of him and put her hands on her hips. She gave him an unconvincing look. "Oh really?" He nodded. "How'd you lose your umbrella?" she tested him.

"Well, I set it down in the umbrella rack and when I came back, it was gone," he explained.

"So someone stole it?" she asked, her shoulders tensed.

"Well yeah. It's no big deal. Umbrellas are one of the many things that are stolen," he assured her, pulling her in for a hug. She could feel his heartbeat quicken. She relaxed a bit.

"I swear to god if I find the person who stole it I will punch them in the throat," she muffled into his jacket.

"Don't do that," Wirt said as he let her go, "I'm gonna go take a shower." He made his way up the stairs.

"'Kay," Beatrice nodded and walked on over to the heap of blankets on the carpet floor.

* * *

><p>Wirt joined her inside his blanket with a mug of coffee in his hand.<p>

"So what're we watching?" he asked.

"Tangled," Beatrice replied, not taking her eyes off the TV.

She then heard Wirt groan. She elbowed him.

"Hey, watch it. I have coffee," he told her. She rolled her eyes.

"You know I love this movie," she said, snuggling closer to him. Both of their hearts started to beat faster.

"I don't know why, but I'm kinda craving some ice cream," Wirt suddenly said as he set down his now empty coffee mug.

"Yeah, me too," Beatrice said," I'll go get some." She stood and walked to the fridge where she took the bucket of vanilla ice cream and two spoons. She ran back to Wirt and snuggled next to him. She began eating.

"You'll get sick if you eat too much," Wirt warned her.

"Live like Larry, Wirt," she said, stuffing her face with more. He now regrets showing her that episode of Spongebob.

"Whatever," he scooped up some ice cream. She put a dab of ice cream on his nose.

About thirty minutes later, the tub was almost gone and they were almost finished with the movie before suddenly all the lights go out. Wirt screamed and Beatrice flinched.

"Christ Wirt! You scream like a girl!" she teased as she hit him in the arm, "Is wittle Wirt afraid of the dark?"

"Stop-"

"Do you want me to hold your hand?"

"Actually yeah-"

"Are you gonna cry for Mommy?" she giggled.

"I'm not afraid of the dark. I just hate surprises. They give me heart attacks," he said. Beatrice snickered.

Then they heard the rain pound even harder against the windows and the roof.

"It's a real storm out there," Wirt said. Beatrice scooted closer towards him.

"It's kinda scary. I hate the dark," she said as she hugged his arm. He smiled. Suddenly they heard thunder and a flash of lightning.

"Whoa, that was pretty cool," Wirt said. He felt Beatrice's grasp tighten and he could feel her shake.

"Uh.. Beatrice..?" he shook his arm. She wouldn't let go. Then it dawned on him and smirked.

"Are you scared of thunder?" he asked with an amused tone in his voice.

"H-ha! Real funny, cone-head," she said rather nervously.

"It's okay to admit Bea," he said.

"I'm telling you I'm not afraid!" she insisted.

"Then why are you squeezing my arm?"

"It's cold, okay?!"

"Beatrice, we're under a blanket."

"It's still cold! Besides we just ate-" another roar of thunder interrupted her. This time she screamed and hugged his waist as she buried her face into his chest.

Wirt chuckled. "Wow, you really aren't scared."

"Sh-shut up!" she shook her head. He laughed as he hugged her back, stroking her hair.

"You're cute when you're scared," he commented.

"Shut up!" she punched his arm.

There was another roar of thunder.

"Eep!"

"C-can't .. breathe.."


End file.
